Melhor Assim
by roberath
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry não foi criado pelos Dursley, mas por outras pessoas. Adotando o nome de Harrison Reaper ele cresce um bruxo poderoso e letal. Dezoito anos depois ele aparece na Grã-Bretanha com um único proposito, acabar com a guerra.</html>


_**Melhor assim**_

Por: Ytah Roberta or roberath

**Aviso:** M avaliado, fic madura para maiores de dezoito anos (morte, sangue, tortura, listagem de armamento de fogo, linguagem inapropriada, contusão de personagens, slash/yaoi, relações sexuais, Harry/Dom e Voldemort/Sub, Incesto não muito visível, não - Canon e etc.).

**Advertência: **Harry Potter não me pertence, eu apenas estou utilizando esse mundo fantástico como uma forma se suprir minha necessidade e saudade desse mundo maravilhoso criado pela J.K. Não estou recebendo nenhum fundo por nenhuma palavra descrita aqui. Recuse plagio.

**Observação:** Lembre-se e releia cada um dos avisos e advertências descrito aqui e acima, não quero receber processos ou reclamações posteriores por não acharem o livro apropriado para seus olhos e cérebro, se algum dos temas acima o assombra e o enoja não leia. Você foi avisado.

**Legenda de texto:** – fala comum – *pensamento* sonho ofidioglosia _Poções, feitiços. _– _encanto sussurrado_ –

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Era uma noite fria com um céu limpo e estrelado do mês de novembro. A rua conhecida como Alfeneiros estava vazia e silenciosa. Ninguém notou quando uma linda mulher surgiu do nada na esquina como se surgisse do chão. Com certeza ninguém daquela rua jamais a vira e provavelmente muitos não gostariam de vê-la por lá, não com suas roupas estranhas.

Ela era alta com cerca de 1;80 de altura, magra e com longos cabelos negros que escorria sedoso até a curva de sua cintura. Sua veste negra com um manto verde esmeralda realçava sua pele branca e seus olhos castanhos, o único som em toda a rua era o de seus saltos batendo ritmados no chão enquanto ela caminhava pela rua até o numero quatro.

Ela se aproximou da casa olhando ao redor para se certificar que estava sozinha e rápido bateu três vezes na porta de carvalho branco onde uma pequena e única luz vindo da janela a direita iluminava a entrada. Uma mulher loira e de longo pescoço abriu a porta olhando para os lados antes de puxar a morena depressa para dentro e trancar a porta.

Sentadas no sofá tomando um gole de chá, a morena olhava para os moradores da residência com curiosidade, seus nomes eram Petúnia e Valter, seu marido grande e corpulento. Era estranho estar ali, ela conhecia os Dursley, e nunca pensou que algum dia receberia noticias deles novamente, mas aqui estavam eles. Ela havia recebido uma carta há dois dias que foi entregue pelo seu irmão mais novo Marcel, na qual pedia para que ela fosse até eles.

Petúnia terminou mais um gole de seu chá e se colocou a contar o motivo da urgência, eufemismo seria dizer que ela não se assustou ao ouvir a historia de Petúnia ao acordar em uma manha e encontrar um bebe a sua porta, o bebe de sua irmã. Havia também uma carta junto à criança, carta que foi lida pela morena. James e Lily foram encontrados e mortos.

- e porque me chamou Petúnia? – perguntou à morena se esforçando para não chorar pela perda de dois de seus amigos queridos.

- os Potter fizeram seu testamento antes de tudo e me enviaram uma copia. – disse Petúnia entregando à outra um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado com o símbolo de Gringottes. – diz que se algo acontecesse a eles o bebe deveria ir para alguns dos nomes descrito ai.

No papel vinham nomes em ordem como Sirius, Remus, Alice, Peter... Ela levantou os olhos para a loira a sua frente permitindo que eles continuassem.

- diz ai que se por algum motivo a criança aparecesse em nossa porta era para esperarmos uma semana para que alguém da lista surgisse para pega-lo. – começou Valter. – e se isso não acontecesse deveríamos entrar em contato com o ultimo nome da lista onde tinha seu endereço.

Petúnia continuou a partir dai:

- Lily não o deixaria comigo, sou sua irmã, mas ela sabe que não suportaria mais magia perto de mim e minha família.

- você acha que seja lá quem colocou Harry na sua porta não sabia da existência do testamento? – perguntou à morena erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- ou conhecia e ignorou. – colocou Petúnia.

A morena se esticou e pegou o pequeno embrulho dos braços de Petúnia e o aconchegou em seu colo sorrindo para o rosto angelical da pequena criança. Se James e Lily confiaram nela para levá-lo, ela não os desapontaria.

- obrigado por me procurar Petúnia. – disse ela. – seja lá quem o deixou um dia é provável de voltar para procurá-lo. Amanha de manha um amigo vira com todo o dinheiro necessário para que vocês comecem uma vida longe daqui, vocês vão ficar seguros.

Petúnia e Valter assentiram olhando para a mulher a sua frente e a acompanhando para a porta para que ela se fosse.

- Adeus Dursley. – disse a mulher suavemente saindo pela porta.

- Adeus. – disse Petúnia. – e obrigada Marlene.

E na noite fria enquanto todos dormiam e os Dursley fechavam as portas de sua casa para voltar as suas vidas normais com seu filho, a mulher, Marlene desapareceu na noite.


End file.
